Just One Night
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: All Chandler needed was a one night stand. He met a nice girl and told himself they would be together, for Just One Night. Little did he know what impact this new woman would have on him...
1. Chapter 1

Chandler sat with Joey in the coffee house. Joey ordered his coffee and had already began to talk to Chandler about his date last night. Not that Chandler was listening, of course. But he couldn't help listening when Joey began talking once again..  
"And then she practically, like, jumped on me, and we made out and then I took her to my room, and then we-"  
"Hey! Hello! I'm here, and strangely enough I don't want to know about your sex life, okay?" Chandler asked, his heart beating as soon as he mentioned sex. He knew what would come next.  
"Fine, let's talk about yours. Anything going on?" Joey asked. Chandler shook his head. "Chandler..." Joey said, looking suspicious.  
"What?" Chandler asked.  
"When was the last time you... y'know?" Joey asked.  
"Hmm. See, what iI'm going to do here is pretend you never asked that question. Goodbye!" Chandler said, sipping his coffee.  
"C'mon Chandler, we're guys, we can talk about this stuff." Joey said. Chandler sighed. "How long?" He asked.  
"I don't know. A couple of months?" Chandler guessed.  
"Since Janice?" Joey asked. Chandler nodded. "So how many months is that?" Joey asked.  
"Almost seven," Chandler muttered, feeling himself go red.  
"What?! How are you not dead yet?! We have to get you laid. Look at that blond, she's nice, isn't she?" Joey said, pointing to a woman sitting with a bunch of girls. Chandler sighed and looked away, his eyes falling on another woman. She was all alone. And man was she beautiful. Joey turned to Chandler.  
"Are you even listening? Who are you looking at?" Joey moved next to Chandler, who was now leaning on his hand staring at the woman. Joey lined his eyes up with Chandler and saw her. "God, she is hot." Joey muttered. "Go talk to her." Chandler looked alarmed.  
"What? No! I couldn't!" He said, panicking.  
"Dude, all you need is a one night stand. Just be charming, and she'll sleep with you. Then do the deed, tell her you'll call her, and don't." Joey said. Chandler nodded.  
"Okay." He said, going over to the woman. She looked up and smiled.  
"Hi," She said.  
"Hi." Chandler returned shyly. He fiddled with his finger and wouldn't look at her. "Okay nice to meet you, bye!" He turned but stopped when she grabbed him. He turned around slowly and looked at her. Her eyes. Bright blue, and they were shining with laughter. She was laughing at him. Was that a good thing?  
"Are you always this nervous?" She asked.  
"Yes." He replied, not missing a beat. She laughed again. "I'm Monica," She said, extending her hand. He shook it and smiled.  
"I'm um..." He paused, stuck for words.  
"This would be where you say your name," Monica smiled.  
"What? My name. Okay. Oh, okay! It's Chandler Bing, and I'm fairly certian my middle name is 'Idiot'." He muttered. And she laughed again. Oh, that laugh. If Chandler had enough time he would listen to her laugh all day.  
"Monica Geller." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well... do you wanna get dinner tomorrow night?" He asked. She smiled again.  
"Dinner sounds great." She wrote her name on a napkin and gave it to him, kissing his cheek. "Bye Chandler," She said, and she left. Chandler folded the napkin and put it into his pocket, walking back over to the couch. He collapsed onto it and smacked his head reapeatedly.  
"How can you do that everyday?" Chandler asked.  
"I never do_ that_." Joey laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler paced the livingroom, back and forwards, phone clenched in his hand, so much that his knuckles were white. He bit his finger and paced, which was all he had been doing for the past 2 hours. He had to call her, that's how you set dates up. He looked at the napkin for the 80th time, looking at her name. He rehearsed what to say.  
Hey Monica, fancy me taking you out for dinner, so afterwards I can use you for sex because I'm just that desperate?  
Yep. That seemed dialled the number and pressed call before he could change his mind. His heart was in his mouth as he waited.

_Hello?_  
_Hi... It's Chandler._  
_Oh. Hi!_  
_So um, you okay?_  
_I've been good, you?_  
_Great. So... you free tonight?_  
_Yeah._  
_Fancy going somewhere?_  
_Yeah!_  
_Great. So I'll pick you up at 7?_  
_Sounds great, see you then._  
_Bye._  
_Bye._

He hung up, and leant on the counter, finally breathing. He calmed himself down. Just then Joey walked in.  
"Hey Chan. Why are you all pale?" He asked.  
"I just asked Monica out. But it's okay, she said yes. I'm picking her up at 7," Chandler grinned and then realised. "Oh god, I'm picking her up at 7!" He started breathing fast, and pacing again. Joey just watched him. "Call her for me and cancel!" He said, giving the phone to Joey.  
"No, do it yourself." Joey said.  
"I can't. Oh god, oh god, oh crap..." Chandler sat with his head in his hands.  
"Dude, are you having a panic attack?" Joey asked.  
"Probably," Chandler muttered. "I can't go on this date, I'll screw it up. I know you think it's all about the sex and in this case, it is, but she has to agree to sleep with me. How do I do that?" Chandler asked.  
"It's easy. Be as charming as you can. Always smile. Be a gentleman, compliment her. Flirt, and be suggestive. Next, make me something to eat before you go." Joey said. Chandler made Joey a sandwich and ran to his room, getting out a blue shirt and jeans, not wanting to over dress. He pulled them on and checked his watch. 6:30. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left, shouting his goodbyes to Joey.

* * *

Chandler walked into the resturaunt, looking around. He saw her sitting alone at the table. He checked his watch again. 7:02. He walked up and sat down and she looked up and smiled.  
"You're late," She said.  
"By two minuets, literally," He smiled, and she smiled back. All of the panic in him disappeared and they started talking. He learnt nearly everything about her. She learnt everything about him. By the time their food came, he felt like he had known her for years. They ate and she looked over at him.  
"What did you get?" She asked.  
"Some sort of chicken." He said. "Wanna try some?" He asked.  
"Sure," She smiled, and he put a bit on his fork and fed it to her. She smiled. "It's good," She said, and then she got some of her food and fed it to him.  
"At this rate we might as well have swapped plates," He joked and she laughed.  
They got desert and he paid, and she was about to step outside when she saw the rain.  
"I forgot my coat, I'm screwed." She said.  
"We'll just get a cab," Chandler said, and they tried but it was thrashing down so there were no cabs. "We'll have to walk," He smiled apologetically. She just nodded and stepped into the rain, but he pulled her back and took his jacket off, slipping it on her. She smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," He said softly. They walked down the path, and suddenly Monica slipped. Chandler grabbed her hand before she fell, and pulled her up.  
"Thanks again," She smiled. They walked and kept holding hands, neither one wanting to let go. Chandler was soaked through but he really didn't care. They got to Monica's apartment, and Chandler smiled sadly. He decided to go for it.  
"If you want you could come over to mine," He said in a rush. Monica laughed.  
"I think i caught that," She smiled, and nodded. "That would be nice." Chandler walked her a few blocks forward, them still holding hands. They got to the apartment and he buzzed the door. No reply.  
"Joey's out," He said,  
Thank god.  
"Okay," Monica smiled, and he pulled her by the hand into the building, climbing the stairs to his apartment and unlocking the door. He pulled her inside and began to make coffee."Where's your bathroom?" She asked, and Chandler pointed. She walked inside and Chandler poured coffee into two cups and carried them over to the couch. He sat down and Monica re-appeared with a towel. She attacked him from behind, trying to dry his hair as he struggled underneath her. He pushed her off, laughing, and she tumbled to the floor. He held his breath and she stood up, towel in her hands.  
"Oh it is so on." She said, smiling. Chandler jumped up and she ran after him, chasing him around the apartment. Chandler ran into his room and shut the door, but she pushed it open and flew into him, pushing him onto the bed. She fell on top of him and he tried to move.  
"Holy crap are you strong," He laughed, trying to move her. She started drying him quickly, drying his hair and then attempting to dry his clothes. He pushed off her and she giggled, falling onto the bed. He jumped up and tried to open the door but she stood infront of the door, not letting him open it. He tried but she wouldn't budge. He smiled at her, and he was inches away from looked into his eyes, and he stared back at her. He leaned in slowly, and almost jumped as their lips met for the first time. She kissed him back and he deepened the kiss, wanting her closer. He moved his hands behind her, so he could hold her close. She moved her hands to his hair, and smoothed it out. She pushed him onto the bed, and lay next to him. She ended the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
"Here's the thing..." Chandler started.  
"Tell me," Monica said. Chandler turned red and looked down.  
"I can't it's too embarrassing," He said. Monica smiled.  
"I won't laugh." Monica said. Chandler sighed.  
"I haven't... you know... In a while." Chandler expected her to laugh but she just looked at him.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"S-Six months," He said. Monica placed a hand at the side of his face.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm about to change that," She said, and she kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly.  
"Wow, someone's forward." She giggled.  
"It's been a while," He laughed as he kissed her again.

* * *

Chandler woke up, an instant smile on his face as he remembered the previous night. It had been amazing. He carefully got out of bed, avoiding waking Monica up. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom, getting in the shower.  
One night stand.  
He didn't want that. He hadn't met anyone like her, ever. She was amazing. He had to tell her. He was scared. What else was new? He washed quickly and heard talking outside. He put his robe on and opened the door. Monica was standing facing Joey, tear tracks on her face. "What's going on?" Chandler asked. Monica sniffed and walked up to Chandler, slapping him over the face. She grabbed her bag and slammed out of the apartment. Chandler ran after her but she was gone. He turned to face Joey. "What the hell did you say?!" He asked.  
"I told her what you wanted me too. That you wanted a one night stand," Joey said. Chandler slammed the apartment door, slamming his head repeatedly off the door and putting his hands over his face.  
It was ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler slammed his face into his hands and leant on the counter.  
"Dude, I told her for you, so you wouldn't have to!" Joey said, smiling.  
"I didn't want you to tell her!" Chandler said through gritted teeth.  
"You... you wanted to tell her?" Joey said, confused.  
"No. I wanted to freaken date her! I wanted her to be my girlfriend! But you messed it up!" Chandler said.  
"Go talk to her," Joey said. Chandler got his jacket which still smelt of Monica, and ran down the street. She of course wasn't in sight. He ran to her apartment block and pressed the buzzer.  
"Yes?" A voice, who was clearly crying asked. Chandler leant against the intercom.  
"Monica." He said soflty.  
"Go away Chandler. Just go away."]  
"Hear me out." He said.  
"No." Monica said, and turned the intercom off. Chandler sat on the stairs, defeated. A woman walked over.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm swimming." Chandler said, sitting on the steps. The woman looked confused. "Sorry, I do that," He said.  
"Well why do you want to be in the building?"  
"I messed up my relationship and I want to fix it but she won't let me in." Chandler said. The woman smiled and buzzed her apoartment, holding the door open for Chandler. He thanked her and ran up the stairs, looking for number 20. He found it and knocked. Monica came to the door, saw him, and slammed the door. He knocked and of course she didn't answer. He knocked and kept knocking, until she opened it and just looked at him. He put his foot in the door but she shoved it out.  
"Just hear me out, please." He said. She sighed.  
"Do you know I actually liked you?" She asked. Chandler felt a tug on his heart. "I thought you were different. Last night was amazing, and so were you. And then I find out, you're no different. You're a jerk, just like all the rest!" The last part came out as a sob, and she slammed the door. Chandler felt what was coming, which was tears of his own threatening to fall down his face unless he left, and soon. He ran down the stairs and ran the whole way, not giving himself time to think, because if he thought, he would cry. He reached his apartment, and opened the door, slamming it behind him. He walked straight past Joey, who was looking very confused. He walked to his room and shut the door, collapsing on his bed.  
He was not going to cry. Was not going to. Was. Not. Going. Too. Joey was in the next room. Joey had never saw Chandler cry. So he wouldn't think about her. He thought about everything else. His work, his friends, New York, Central Perk. Which was where he met Monica. Oh god, he was crying. He hadn't cried like this since his parents got divorced. He couldn't stop crying. She had been so harsh. He hadn't meant her to find out. He wanted her, and forever. She was his. He fell for last night, and he thought it was about 4AM when she rolled over and smiled at him. She cuddeled up close to him and he lay his head on hers, smelling her hair. Yep, that was when he fell in love. Joey knocked at his door.  
"Chandler?" Joey said, sounding worried. Chandler still couldn't stop himself crying. "Dude, you okay?" Joey asked. Why was he still crying? He loved her. He slapped a hand to his mouth to stop him crying. His sobs turned silent and he heard Joey walk away. He rolled over and lay his face in his pillow. He drifted off thinking of her.  
Line  
"Chandler? Chandler? Dude wake up." Joey said.  
"I am awake." Chandler said.  
"It's been a week, Chandler, you have to get up. You have work."  
Chandler just shook his head.  
"Dude, you're scaring me. You haven't moved. I'm scared you're going to... end everything. Talk to me." Joey said.  
"I'm not going to commit suicide Joey. Just leave me alone!" The last few words came out as a yell he hadn't meant, and he rolled over and put his face in his pillow again.  
Line  
Joey walked in again two hours later. He tapped Chandler's shoulder but he was asleep. He tapped him again but Chandler stayed asleep.  
"He hasn't been sleeping, like, at all." Joey explained. Chandler's eyes fluttered open and he felt someone sit on his bed.  
"Go away Joey." He mumbled, half asleep. He felt a hand on his back and didn't move, Lying on his side. His bedroom door closed and he drifted off again, and only woke up when he felt someone getting under his duvet. His heart skipped a beat and he turned in his bed, seeing Monica. She looked at him with her arms crossed. She looked at his cheek and her glare softened, and Chandler wiped his eyes, she had saw him cry. Damn. She put her arms out and he fell into them, pulling her closer. He breathed in her scent and moved her almost onto his lap. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. He felt her relax and smiled for the first time since he had saw her on the morning. He felther tense and let her go.  
"I came to yell at you. I saw you had been crying... and you're so damn cute... I can't Chandler, not after this. It's over, and I had to tell you myself. I'm sorry. Hug it out?" She asked, holding her arms out. Chandler rolled over to face the wall. Monica dropped her hands to her side, confused. Why did he roll over? She saw he was shaking, and then clicked.

_He was crying._

What did she do? She moved up to him and hugged him from behind, and he shook her off. She started crying then, overwhelmed at his refusal. He turned around and hugged her, lying her head on his chest. They both stopped crying straight away. He had messed everything up. Like he always did.

_"And it was not your fault, but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I my dear?" - Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons_


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later  
Chandler sat on his bed, reading a magazine. Life was better, he had a date tomorrow, and he was feeling better. He heard the phone and ignored it, knowing Joey would get it. He closed the magazine and lay on his bed, thinking about nothing. There was a knock at the door. It was Joey. Chandler rolled over to face him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Phone for you," Joey said, and he was grinning. "You're gonna love this." He said, handing Chandler the phone. Chandler sighed and took the phone, shooing Joey out of his room. He put the phone to his ear.  
_Hello? _He said into the phone.

_Hi._  
_...Who is this?_  
_It's Monica._  
_Okay, why are you calling?_  
_I have to tell you something._  
_If this is about us, it's not the best time. See, I have this date-_  
_Chandler, let me talk to you._  
_Okay-_  
_Shut up for a second. This has nothing to do with us. Well, it kinda does. I'm pregnant._  
Chandler froze, his eyes widened. What did she just say?  
_Um, what?_  
_You heard me..._  
_Are you sure it's mine?_  
_Are you accusing me of cheating?_  
_No, god no._  
_I have the doctors appointment tomorrow._ She suddenly burst into tears._ And I'm really scared Chandler._

Chandler put the phone down and ran past Joey, grabbing his jacket and keys. He ran to the street and jogged the distance to Monica's caught the door as an old woman opened it and ran inside, running the steps to her apartment. He knocked on the door, and when no-one answered, knocked again. She came to the door, and when she saw him, she started crying. He dropped his jacket and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She cried on him, and he just stood holding her. He led her into the apartment, and sat with her for a while and they talked. He promised he would be there tomorrow, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to his apartment, thinking everything over.

* * *

He walked into the silent apartment, shutting the door and throwing his keys on the table like he always did. He threw his jacket on the couch, and sat with his head in his hands. He reached for the phone, called his date for tomorrow and said he couldn't make it. He told her had a 'family emergency' which was true. He hung up and resumed his head in hands position. Joey walked out of his room and stood over Chandler, arms folded.  
"Naughty naughty." He said.  
"Joey, this is serious."  
"Okay, sorry. What are you going to do?" Joey asked.  
"Pretend I'm not scared."  
"Are you?" Joey asked.  
"Terrified." Chandler muttered.

* * *

Chandler arrived at Monica's to pick her up. She looked so pretty, but scared. Chandler put on his best brave face and they drove to the doctors, sitting only for about 5 minuets when the doctor came to get them. Chandler paused outside of the scan room.  
"I-I'll wait out here." He said. Monica walked in and after a few minuets he heard her gasp. He opened the door and she put her hand out.  
"Chandler, come here." She said, and Chandler walked over and took her hand. The doctor turned the machine to him. He watched the tiny shape on the screen move, and then he heard its heartbeat.  
"You're three months along," The doctor told them, and printed a picture, which Monica said Chandler could keep. He dropped her off and they stood outside of Monica's. She hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you," She said, and then she kissed him. And not a friendly kiss. She backed up and shut the door, leaving Chandler confused. He got home and Joey was waiting for him. He chatted to Joey about the appointment, and showed him the picture, which made Joey teary.  
"I'm an uncle... Dude!" He brought Chandler into a guy hug.

_Things just got real._


End file.
